


Puzzle Pieces

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ChanKaiSoo - Freeform, Established Relationship, KaiSooYeol, M/M, Mentions Of Sehun, Mentions of Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Kyungsoo wonders how his relationship with his boyfriends work so well when they're all so different.





	Puzzle Pieces

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Jongin. Three different people that somehow blended well together despite being totally different in every which way. Kyungsoo, the thinker, tends to think about that a lot as he sits with his boyfriends on the couch, watching them bicker back and forth over pointless Marvel movies or what to put on the TV. Or when Jongin is sleeping between the two, as he watches Chanyeol mess with the other’s hair as he smiled at Kyungsoo with never ending happiness that he couldn’t begin to understand. He didn’t complain, not once, complaining wasn’t his thing when he was handed the best offer the world could ever give to him. He wondered though, he wondered a lot.

Kyungsoo was a pessimist, no doubt. Everyone knew he was a pessimist by the way he tend to see the world in less color than the average human. To him though, that was his own world, that was his realistic output even though he did indeed know it was a little more glum than the average person. He met Jongin first in University, Chanyeol followed shortly after and he didn’t see whatever Chanyeol was suggesting to work. He didn’t think it was possible to date two other people, especially two other people who were so completely different from him. Three years had proved him wrong but it doesn’t hurt to think about why it makes sense, he often reasons with himself.

 

Besides Kyungsoo being a pessimist, he definitely considered himself very serious with the occasion where he could let loose and have a laugh here and there. That wasn’t too often, but he liked when the moments came. He was incredibly envious of Jongin who did nothing but laugh. He’ll get to Jongin later though, this is about him currently. He’s the type of guy to rearrange and organize a drawer of socks based off color, then closet by types of clothing in it. He keeps his spaces incredibly neat and tidy at all times, he hates messes, he makes sure to clean as he works and is incredibly meticulous. He nags over messes, and gets frustrated when the nags get cut off by kisses since the messes are too much for him.

He enjoys documentaries or softer romantic comedy movies. He’s not a total romantic movie person like Jongin’s touchy best friend, Sehun. He doesn’t get jealous, he’s thankful for that, he was grateful to not be like Chanyeol. But like it was already stated, he’ll get to Chanyeol next, this is about him. He prefers deep plotlines, and if he watches a comedy movie he prefers intelligent humor or humor with plot. Wedding Crashers is a good one, Kyungsoo considers that well thought out humor. He doesn’t laugh at jokes too often, he chuckles sometimes at stupid puns his taller boyfriend offers, and he chuckles at his younger boyfriend’s contagious laughter. But jokes, he doesn’t find them to be all that and a bag of chips.

His ideas of fun are something planned, like road trips or a day at an amusement park, not something put together in two seconds. He doesn’t like things put together in two seconds, he’s methodical in his thinking, he likes to have things in his control, but not to the minute, and he definitely does not overthink. He likes planned dates instead of things being spur of the moment, he likes to be able to prepare and be ready for whatever they had planned together. He likes to be listened to, and he likes for things to go his way when he requests them to. Jongin whines about Kyungsoo being bossy, but Kyungsoo always shrugged that off considering it was him who got everything done by being demanding and bossy and stern.

Stern, another word that describes him. He’s stern, firm, he doesn’t bend very easily to other people’s words or requests. If he does, he’d need logical evidence behind it, he’s a man of evidence and forethought, not one to really just trust people since he’s bent in his own ways of being constantly right. He can also say he’s a stubborn guy, if he’s set on something he’ll get it his way regardless. Feelings are also a domain he’s stubborn about, but not in the way that he denies them or whatnot, he firmly believes in talking about how he feels. He feels his feelings about certain things, people, situations, anything and those feelings set the tone of how he’ll be towards it. He doesn’t feel them passionately, but he addresses them, he knows they’re there, and sometimes it's gentle but sometimes it’s not gentle.

Gentle in his relationship dynamics didn’t feature very often, but he shows his concern and gentle thoughts in different ways than most would say. He cooks meals for them all the time since one can’t even boil a pot of water, and both always clean up after. He tucks them in on the couch with blankets if one’s asleep there, or he’ll leave kisses in places most wouldn’t think to be special, like behind the ear or along the shoulder or across the hairline. He compliments genuinely, not just ‘you’re beautiful’ or ‘you’re adorable’ but in heartfelt ways that that fed onto the insecurities the others had. He told one that his talents were extraordinary, and the other that he shouldn’t have to be so hard on himself because everything he did was executed to near perfection. Kyungsoo’s gentleness made an appearance in subtle ways, ways only his boyfriends could see.

His gentleness was lacking in the bedroom, he tended to be a top between the three and Kyungsoo definitely didn’t hold back. He was rough, gags, ties, blindfolds, wax or ice or both even, relentless teasing until the other was left crying for release. He was alright with after care, he left the taller boyfriend to perform most of that while Kyungsoo ran a warm bath with scented vanilla bubbles just to appease the younger. He always cut fruits, sat with the other on the bathroom floor and fed them to him while giving him water. His role in the bedroom was definitely the sadist dominant one, but he liked it that way, he liked the dynamics in that sense.

Kyungsoo definitely had a lot to offer, a strong personality for that matter. He was different in his own way, he thought of himself like a corner puzzle piece thinking only certain people who were close to him could fit into his picture.

 

Chanyeol is definitely different from Kyungsoo in ways that Kyungsoo didn’t possibly imagine them molding together sweetly. Chanyeol’s an optimist, but an optimist that didn’t just see the glass half full. Chanyeol was someone who had never ending happiness and the most positive outlooks in the most negative of situations. Chanyeol, in that case was the biggest supporter anyone could dream to have. A personal cheerleader is how Chanyeol describes himself, everything could play correctly in the deck of cards in his eyes. Everyone deserved the shot they wanted, and everyone was sure to get it, and if they didn’t he knew it was because they were destined for something better. He knew first that they would last, and they would be amazing together, that they should try and not give up and make it work. He prides himself in being right to this day.

He’s let loose, plays guitar and likes indie music with grunge style vibes. He’s carefree, he kind of goes where the wind takes him. He didn’t nag on much unless it was important and even if it was important he’d very rarely nag. He didn’t have any flow or organization, just placed things where he felt it was right to go. He didn’t think a system was entirely needed for everything and since he owned so much stuff, organizing it would take far too long. He wasn’t the neatest (an under exaggeration actually, he didn’t like to clean much at all unless someone cooked for him), he didn’t care about messes. He’ll tidy if it gets out of hand but other than that he let things be. He wasn’t meticulous about where things went or if people saw his belongings, he’s Chanyeol. Chanyeol was an open book of carefree attitude who found a way to relax and be happy with everything.

He adores Marvel movies and action movies. He likes every action movie that involves a car, a guy in a black jacket and deeply tinted sunglasses. He finds those to be the most interesting even if that’s almost every single action movie in creation. He enjoys comedy movies but stupid humor comedy, he doesn’t want to have to think about the joke being thrown at him. He cracks cheesy jokes to make his boyfriends smile, and it always works, even though he knows one just laughs at everything and the other just really didn’t have time for this shit but found some sort of amusement in it. Chanyeol is a funny guy, or at least he surely does think so. He’s a vain guy who cracks cheesy jokes or asks questions no one would normally think of, or think of things no one one really questions unless they’re high at three in the morning. He liked that about himself though, he was really confident in his personality.

Chanyeol is the type of guy to do something in the spur of the moment, because the option is there and why the hell not? He doesn’t think before doing things, he acts based upon the sole desire of want or need, he didn’t see a need to stop himself if he knew it’d make him happy. Planning things took a lot of time he didn’t want to invest, even if it did in the end benefit him. He likes surprises and giving people a whole new type of joy they wouldn’t think to experience. He likes to push people into new adventures and experiences, he liked opening their eyes to things they wouldn’t ever think of doing and seeing the joy in their faces when they finally just let loose and stop worrying about deadlines or plans or lists. He also likes when people boast him for showing them something new, he likes to have his ego floated.

Vanity is a flaw of Park Chanyeol, he knows it, everyone knows it, but he can’t bring himself to stop. It’s the fact that he looks good, has an amazing personality, and has two boyfriends all to himself that really keep him going in blowing his own horn. He likes the most that he has two boyfriends all to himself, he’s an affectionate person as well. Feeling and giving are things he excels at, cheesy compliments that are perfectly timed to make them fluster are lovely. Watching them squirm or curl into his touches float him beyond belief, and he absolutely hates when someone else touches what's his. Jealousy, that’s something else he’s very familiar with. He doesn’t worry too much about his shorter boyfriend, but it mainly comes with the face of Sehun, his younger boyfriend’s best friend.

Anger isn’t a pretty color on him, jealousy and anger both don’t make a nice color combined. His temper isn’t the best, but it does take him a bit to reach that point and yet somehow Sehun manages to push every button. He’s skilled with marking hickeys and giving the cold shoulder until the pouts of the other break him combined with talented very hurt sad looks. He’s easy to break when it comes to that, he can’t be mad at either of his boyfriends for too long. His temper flares on some days, he dislikes his temper since his preferred emotion is to be happy and maybe that’s the optimist in him speaking. He liked to pretend he could always be happy and often forgets it’s okay if he’s not. He likes expressing his feelings in obvious happy ways.

Cheesy compliments, compliments of the obvious, incredibly touchy PDA or overall flustering words are Chanyeol’s way of gentle affection in the relationship. He made sure they knew they were appreciated for simply being, and he knew the appreciation was there. He solved their problems in simple words of advice that neither seemed to think of since one thought in a stubborn mindset and the other over thought himself sick. He protected them often as well, he liked doing that for them and was gifted with the ability to do as such. He liked to protect and give comfort, his speciality was cuddles and playing with hair, subtle hand touches and caging his boyfriends with warmth.

Chanyeol was the gentle top in the bedroom for sure, he made sure the younger was constantly doing okay, but he definitely didn’t go gentle when it came to actually fucking. He enjoyed what Kyungsoo did, he didn’t have an issue with it at all, but he always was the one to bring the other back to earth instead of drowning in the overwhelming headspace. Aftercare is what he excelled at, he gave the other sweet kisses while rubbing his lower back and thighs, cleaned him up and played with his hair while telling him sweet words of encouragement of how lovely he was. He mainly spoke to the other during the bath, sometimes even sinking into the tub himself to hold the other to bring him out of the fucked out head space and back to a better state of presence. He loved that, he loved doing that, he was overall just filled to the brim with so much love.

Chanyeol was a free spirit, he let whatever happen, happen. His personality is strong and unmoving, but he saw himself as a center puzzle piece that could fit to things that didn’t have similar ridges to himself to form the bigger picture.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin were different as well, but in less obvious ways than him and Chanyeol were that still intimidated him a bit. Jongin is the realist, he saw the world as it came and he didn’t see it slightly lighter or darker. He saw the world as a place he had to make his own, and he definitely always saw it that way. Opportunities came and it was either he tried it and saw if it worked, or didn’t and missed the chance. He, like Chanyeol, saw something from this that it could work if they all tried enough. He didn’t gloat like Chanyeol did that he was right, but he finds a soft quiet happiness about that. Not that he was right, but that he was here with the both of them and that life gave him something like this.

He’s tidy, not meticulous like Kyungsoo and definitely not careless like Chanyeol, but tidy enough to clean up after the mess was made since cleaning while making the mess was ridiculous and he couldn’t imagine such a thing. He’s quieter than the two combined, more of one to spectate and draw out what he sees or slink off to go dance somewhere. He didn’t have much organization, but he was more private about his things since he felt like it could expose some part of him he wasn’t too sure he wanted everyone to see. Comfort zones are huge for him, it took him longer than he’d like to admit to step out of his personal comfort zone to be able to fully let his boyfriends into his world and for him to fully step into theirs.

Jongin liked Marvel movies like Chanyeol but his domain was horror movies and sci-fi. He’s watched just about every horror movie on Netflix that was above a three star rating, and most days he sometimes breaks and watches a two star one which he regrets immediately after. Unlike the other two though, he reads, he often reads as he sits in between them and gets lost in worlds of aliens or mystical space powers or something of the sort, eyes wide with interest. He tend to not watch other genres besides the three, and stuck with reading so his sense of humor was whatever sarcastic witty banter came from his mouth or the terrible jokes Chanyeol would crack, and he genuinely liked them. Not just because he did indeed laugh at everything and anything.

Jongin overthought everything and worried himself sick over plans or made himself a bundle of nerves to the point that he couldn’t ever enjoy anything. Therefore, he never included himself when it came to planning things and if anything happened randomly, he’d let himself get carried away with whatever was going on just to avoid thinking and wounding himself up in a bottle of nerves and anxieties that didn’t have any rhyme or reason to them. He didn’t like actually thinking of things to do anyway, shockingly for someone who thinks about literally everything. He liked surprises or being swept away into things, he liked enjoying things and seeing how things ended up in the end. He was easy to please since he wasn’t picky, he just liked to enjoy things and see where they went.

Overthinking is something Jongin does best, even when it’s more than plans or following routines. He’s hard on himself beyond belief and believes that if it’s not perfect then it’s not good enough. He himself knows it’s an unrealistic expectation, perfection, but if he doesn’t excel it he feels like he didn’t really try his best. There are some days where he can’t find it in himself to strive for perfection and goes for good enough, and he tells everyone to strive for what they think their personal good enough is as well. He thinks both his boyfriends have so much potential in them, and they hit their good enough mark by simply trying in the first place. A little hypocritical, but he doesn’t mean in it that sense, he’s just too forgetful to realize that’s what he’s doing.

He’s forgetful, definitely. It helped sometimes in times where he gets jealous over the two excluding him in giving attention or them giving attention to someone else besides him, he forgot about it when he got what he wanted. He’s bratty but he’s pretty sure that rubbed off on him from Sehun since Sehun’s the biggest brat he’s ever met. His feelings are possessive, strong, forward and blunt, he had no problem expressing his feelings whatsoever and asking for things, but he gets shy sometimes when it comes to simple things like when they ask what he wants, or telling one of them they look pretty in a sweater of a certain color.

His affections come out shy, cautious since he overthinks saying them, but when he does say what he does want to say he regrets over thinking at all. His compliments aren’t ones that are obvious, or one’s that fill insecurities, but one’s that somehow managed to be needed to said. Such as if one was upset, Jongin would compliment by saying the other was strong and beautiful inside and out. Or if the other simply was sat there drinking a coffee in a beige sweater, he’d mention how they look good in anything anywhere. His touches were at the hips and sides, he liked that a lot, he liked it returned to him as well. His kisses were always on the lips, cupid's bow, tip of the nose, then cheeks. He liked seeing the pink color of a blush splatter across the nose as well, so he liked to kiss there the most behind the lips.

He was the bottom of the dynamic in the bedroom, letting them use him to whatever fantasy they wish to pursue. He’d give and give constantly, let them take from him what they pleased, he knew how to press their buttons to make them take more even if he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle anymore but he was a pleaser. He had trust they knew his limits if he was doing too much anyway, but he didn’t think there was a limit he couldn’t go if it meant satisfying his boyfriends to any and every extent they could possibly want. He liked pleasing them and taking care of them by carving and molding to their every want, he wouldn’t trade it in for the world to see the pleased looks on their faces when they take care of him after. It makes being in the fuzzy head space for a while completely worth it.

Jongin’s personality was strong, silent but there and always managed to find a warm spot in. He didn’t know what type of puzzle piece he was, he felt he was a puzzle piece that fit when it was time.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know how, but it managed to work three years later down the road from when they first said they wanted to try. The pessimist would usually be the one to speak negatively of something, followed up by the optimist claiming it could be better than that, the realist would bring them back to earth in quiet soft tones that the other two would simply agree with and realize he was right. He was always right when it came to that, and not once has there been a disagreement from this since the realist brought the two polar opposites to a compromise.

Choosing something to watch would be settled by alternating days, Kyungsoo has had to sit through his ordeal of horrible cheesy humor movies, Marvel movies, or horror movies. Chanyeol enjoyed the way Jongin clung to the both of them during horror movies, and he managed to now stay awake during Kyungsoo’s documentaries and laugh at the intelligent comedy movies. Jongin wouldn’t watch the movies sometimes, he’d read with either his head on one of his boyfriend’s shoulders and leg thrown over the other’s thighs. If he did watch it would be the movie of his own choice or whatever the other two wanted to watch, and he had to admit expanding his horizons felt nice to do.

Chanyeol learned to let Kyungsoo plan things, and Kyungsoo eventually let Chanyeol take the three of them on the spur of a moment trip to do something stupid but fun. It was definitely a lot of push and pull, a few arguments here and there, but it all came together at some point. They kept Jongin’s brain preoccupied from stressing too much by whispering soft words of encouragement that no matter what he wanted to do, they’d like it. He believed them soon enough, taking them to comic book stores or to pet shelters to clean up puppies, and they were right, they did indeed like whatever Jongin planned for them to do.

Stubborn, angry, and anxieties met often, sometimes it ended fine and sometimes it was ended in blowouts where one or two left for the night, leaving one alone. Jongin always stayed back home, most times it would be Kyungsoo who stayed with him unless it was Kyungsoo who got mad. Chanyeol always walked out, needing time to cool down from whatever argument they had gotten into. The next day was always silent and thick, uncomfortable for everyone into the room until Jongin would bust out crying and apologizing profusely for over thinking and being anxious. They’d forgive him instantly, coo to him that they should realize that he doesn’t mean to think the anxieties he has. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol take a quieter conversation, one where Chanyeol actually had to show care and Kyungsoo had to get off the throne of stubbornness to fully understand the other. After three days, they’d be okay, and after a week Jongin would crawl out of his comfort zone back to them and remember now more than ever to fully talk to them about how he’s feeling.

Kyungsoo always took joy in watching Jongin and Chanyeol get jealous, it was like watching a possessive brat and a possessive brood circle around one another until one jumped the other, marking with hickeys. Kyungsoo would simply let Jongin cling to him when he was jealous, and Kyungsoo always reminded Jongin he was theirs and that Jongin was important to him. Jongin and Kyungsoo rarely had jealousy problems. Chanyeol and Jongin would get so jealous over one another they’d fight sometimes until either Chanyeol broke and kissed Jongin so rough the other would lose breath or Jongin would get upset and pout, and say something about how Chanyeol means a lot to him so he doesn’t want him to go away, leading into a more gentle breath taking kiss. Either way, it ended in an array of hickeys all over one another’s body that Kyungsoo would always count himself out of.

Jongin always was in between the both of them unless one was feeling particularly down. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo put Jongin in between them during their days of just friendship to have them stop playfully slapping or flicking one another, having someone in the middle was a nice way to stop that. That didn’t change when they dated except it was because they both liked the way Jongin curled into both of them at the same time. They liked the warmth Jongin exuded in bed when he was sandwiched between them, holding both their hands as he told them both simple little things like how they were brighter than the moon. They both really liked kissing Jongin’s full soft pillowy plush pink lips, and they both liked how he kissed them. Chanyeol liked how soft Kyungsoo was when they held hands, he liked the way Kyungsoo smelled like clean linen, and he liked the way Kyungsoo kissed him slow even if the kisses didn’t last long. Kyungsoo liked how Chanyeol always smelled like sandalwood cologne, and how warm he was when he was close to him, how Chanyeol felt the need to compliment the obvious without him knowing he would appreciate it, he liked the way Chanyeol kissed him with depth, even if the kisses were short. Jongin liked how they both treated him like he was so valued in both their worlds, how Kyungsoo’s lips felt against his own and how gentle he kissed Jongin, and how Chanyeol’s chapped lips kissed Jongin like it was a mission to have his breath be taken away and to only remember Chanyeol’s name in his mind. He liked how Kyungsoo was so gentle, and constantly making sure Jongin was okay, and he liked how Chanyeol reminded him he was beautiful and sweet. He liked how warm they were, he liked how they kept him close like if they let him go he’d go away.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol both pushed Jongin to his hard limits, always so amazed when he complied by pushing back just to please them. Kyungsoo would duel out punishments if Jongin disobeyed while Chanyeol got him through them with gentle words of encouragement and sweet touches to the tanners inner thighs. The two got off on seeing one another’s faces or hearing the sounds when they got to be pleased by Jongin finally after their own relentless teasing. They all have their own favorite parts of sex, but it all works out smoothly every single time.

 

Puzzle pieces fit when the puzzle is well made, Kyungsoo realized after all the puzzles he’s done in his time. Cheap puzzles have pieces that are supposed to fit but don’t, but well made ones always fit without problems. He realized every puzzle piece is different, even the ones that piece together are different with different dips and curves to accommodate, but they end up making one picture at the end. Kyungsoo smiled over at his two boyfriends, reading a comic together while Kyungsoo had on some documentary about the arctic. He likes this puzzle a lot, he thinks, he likes their picture on the top.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MY FIRST CHANKAISOO, and my first time writing kyungsoo with actual character development so HOPEFULLY it was good


End file.
